gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Abigail (Metal Slug)
Abigail is a character that first appeared on Metal Slug Attack as a Playable Unit, she is the High Ranking Officer of Donald Morden's Rebel Army, she have a younger sister named Beatriz. Profile Female Morden officer whose ultimate expression of love ended up being her turning against a loved one. Trevor is the one she loved. She specializes in long-range assaults with laser weaponry. Story Between Metal Slug 1 and Metal Slug 7/Double X She and Beatriz were choosed by Morden to be part of his Rebel Army, they were trained by Morden himself in oder to become the most fearsome femme-fatales around the world. During Morden's 2nd attempt to take over PF Squad and the entire world, Manfred Amadeus introduces them to Satiko Suzuki after find her wandering on China after Marco, Eri, Tarma and Fio gets fat. She stopped Satiko from rescuing her master because she's still on practice, Mars People would've killed her easily. She and Beatriz comfort Satiko once they find her crying at the "death" of Amadeus and decides to take her somewhere she wanted to train and do some other quiet stuff. During the 7th war, Abigail gets reported that her partner, Satiko Suzuki has becomed insane and was killing some of Rebel Army's soldiers, she tried to stop her but it was useless because Satiko rapidly grabbed her and pointed a knife in her neck as a menace to decapitate Abigail if someone tried to stop her, during the escape, Abigail manages to escape from Satiko's hands and keeps watching sad and disappointed how her friend and parter ran away alongside Professor and Allen Jr. after all the time they've spent together. Metal Slug 8 (TheProjectXZoneFan1997) She and Beatriz goes to their first war alongside Rebel Army, on Mission 2 she destroyed PF Squad's SV-001 after her sister freezes the tank, defeated, both sisters managed to escape but Abigail felt something strange on her heart once she looked at Trevor Spacey. She reappears on Final Mission helping PF Squad by killing some of Satiko's mens. Metal Slug 9 At the end of the game, she and Morden appears laughing at what they'll gonna do soon to PF Squad with the Spacey Nokana in front of them. Metal Slug 1X0 On Mission 4, she appears riding the Spacey Nokana and blushes once she look at Trevor (if one of the players choosed him), after the destruction of her exclusive version of Iron Nokana, she leaves Mexico with an evil laugh but if Trevor is one of the characters choosed, she'll leave Mexico crying. On Final Mission she and Beatriz attempted once more to defeat PF Squad but they got defeated, during the base's self-destruction, she, Beatriz and the rest of high ranked Rebel Army members managed to escape. Metal Slug 11 On Mission 4 she fights alone against PF Squad but she gets defeated, after Percier sent Marco & co. 30 years in the future, she started to search Trevor desperately and in vane. During the fight between PF Squad and Nova she finally finds Trevor and looks that he is in trouble, she decided to help him killing Nova once and for all, after rescue "them", she blushes again once Trevor look at her smiling in a kind of "Thanks for save us". Metal Slug 12 Abigail once again fights alongside her younger sister in Mission 5 but they got defeated. Later in Final Mission they have the same result, after the defeat of Morden and Amadeus, both sisters goes to help them and notices about Clone Abby and Clone Betty's presence, they alongside all Rebel Army and Regular Army Soldiers joins forces once more to defeat Mars People and their "new" leader: Nowan. After a long fight, they finally managed to kill Nowan, she and all Rebel Army soldiers finally disappeared to create more weapons. Metal Slug 14 Abigail and Beatriz appears riding their Nokana tanks, after a fight where they though they could finally beat Regular Army, both sisters got defeated again and having no choise but to escape. In the post-credits scene, a friend of her, Grazia, appears talking about how unfortunate that Rebel Army has lost more high members in battle calling them "useless generals" because of that and the many defeats they got and from now and on, Grazia will lead the "Trio" being followed by Abigail and last but no least, the "stupid mutt". Metal Slug Appearances Metal Slug 8 (Ratbrute) Abigail appears as a playable character on Multiplayer mode. Metal Slug 8 (TheProjectXZoneFan1997) She appears as a boss on Mission 2 and a temporal ally on Final Mission. Metal Slug 9 Abigail and Morden make a short cameo at the end of the game. Metal Slug 1X0 She is a boss on Mission 4 and Final Mission. Metal Slug 11 Abigail once again is a boss on Mission 4 but on this sequel she shows her "good" side by helping PF Squad defeating Nova. Metal Slug 12 She once again is a boss on the two Final Missions alongside Beatriz, later they help both Regular and Rebel Army to fight Nowan. Metal Slug 14 Abigail appears as a boss on Mission 3. Metal Slug Fighters She is one of the characters of the game. Crossover appearances Metal Slug vs Aliens Abigail appears as a Boss on Missions 2 and 6. Divine X Union Abigail appears as a Boss Unit. Capcom vs SNK 3: Fighters' Spirit She is one of the playable characters in the game alongside Marco, Eri and Leona. SNK vs Capcom 3: Unlimited Combats Abigail appears as a playable character alongside Fio and Mars People. Project X Zone 4: Fate at Hands Abigail appears as a Boss Unit. Gallery File:Story act 040.png|2nd Artwork File:Spacey Nokana.png|With Spacey Nokana File:Unit illust 574.png|Everlasting Summer Abigail File:Dd4afaaa069593c9c7d18c34466170a9--slug-box-art.jpg|FanArt by unknown person File:9bbcf7819ea5923ade221fcfc47d1ed7.jpg|FanArt by unknown person File:Rebeldes by emiliosaucedo-dbrsz3z.jpg|FanArt by emiliosaucedo File:B6b80af66074c66fdcd15911e5bb2bf8.jpg|Pop Team Epic (FanArt by the-charles-kid) See also *Future Abigail *Clone Abby Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Metal Slug Category:Bosses Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Villain Category:Villains Category:Antihero Category:SNK Category:Humans Category:Allies